Way of the Demon
by Renki Siauda
Summary: On Naruto's eight birthday he is saved by a wanderer named Akuma who give him a gift see how this little gift influences the world strong but realistic not god like brotherly Naruto and Sasuke parings not decided
1. Chapter 1

Way of the demon

Disclamer I do not own Naruto only my oc's

Chapter 1: a gift from a demon

October tenth the people of Konoha are all celebrating for it was eight years to the day that the fourth Hokage had defeated the grate demon the Kyuubi No Yoko. Even though almost the whole village was happy, one little blond boy with whisker like birthmarks was all alone and crying this boy was Naruto Uzumaki and today was his birthday. The day's festival was coming to a close and to Naruto this meant it was time to disappear as he began walking away from where he was sitting overlooking the village the sun hung low in the sky painting it a burnt orange, a bottle smashing into the tree next to the boy causing him to run. Naruto took off like a bullet as three men took chase; he made his way towards the center of the village. A man with blood red hair in a black kimono with the white kanji for demon and a red obi holding two burnt orange handled swords was making his way through the village he was a drifter by as are all ronin, came upon a site that made him cringe a little, a young boy around seven or eight years old surrounded by six men one was brandishing a short piece of wood above his head ready to swing it and he spoke "this will teach you demon brat!" as he brought the stick down The ronin moved and in a blink he was standing in front or the man with his forearm taking the strike

That's enough of that Spoke the ronin as he forced the makeshift weapon back forcing the drunken man to the ground. You men should be ashamed attacking a child in the streets and here I heard Konoha was a good place" he glared at the men

"This is not your concern vagabond" the men said

"It concerns me when I come across grown men attacking a child" he said flatly placing his hand on the handle of one of his swords.

"That's no child it's a demon and it needs put down" said one of the men

"You know that's what they said when I was a child too and you know I proved them right" he said as his gaze became cold and lifeless causing the men to run off screaming. He then turned to the child and smiled.

"Are you gonna hurt me too" Naruto asked as he tried to back away from the man.

"No boy you remind me of myself when I was your age" he said as his expression seemed to soften. "So what's your name?"

"Its Naruto sir" the blond boy said

"Please don't call me sir it makes me feel old my name is Akuma" he said helping the poor boy to his feet. "So Naruto you know any place I could get me something to eat that not to expensive"

The Naruto's mood seemed to lighten up when Akuma asked that question "yea! Follow me" he almost yelled. As he led Akuma to a small stand with a delicious aroma wafting from, the smell had him drooling as he read the sign.

"Ichiraku Ramen?" he asked

"Yea! Ramen is the best food ever" Naruto yelled causing Akuma to let out a little laugh. As the two went in. they were greeted by a brown haired girl behind the counter.

"Welcome to…oh Naruto who's your friend here" the young girl asked looking at Akuma

"He saved me from some drunken morons and he asked me if I knew somewhere he could get something to eat so I brought him here" said Naruto scratching the back of his neck.

"Well anyone who Naruto trusts I ok in my book" she said with a smile as they sat down at the counter sitting side by side. "So what will you two be having tonight" she asked

"I'll have two miso ramen please" Akuma said

"I'll have the usual please" Naruto said with a wide face splitting grin

"Ok you two, three miso two pork dad" she called to the back "it will be right out you guys."

"So Naruto why were you being attacked today if I may ask?" Akuma asked looking down at the child beside him

"I don't know they just hate me the whole village glares at me and the one day a year I'm supposed to be happy I get attacked this sort of thing happens every year on my birthday he looked down and with tears in his eyes "so what did you mean by I remind you of your self Akuma?" Naruto asked

"Well as far back as I can remember I have been beaten put down and called a demon hence my name it literally means demon" Akuma said as he received his food and started eating

"That's just awful the" girl said

"Girl what's your name?" asked Akuma

"It's Ayame" she replied

"Well Ayame it is what it is I have never once in my life felt hatred towards those who wronged me" he said finishing his first bowl to understand you must first know where I come from I was born twenty three years ago in a small land that no longer exists the land of ashes it was called. my mother was the clan heiress my father was one of the enemy let's just say I was conceived by less than honorable conditions, then once it was clear that my mother was pregnant the rest of the clan wanted to terminate me before I was born but my mother wouldn't allow it although I was not planed or wanted at first she still wanted me." He struggled to continue the story "when I was born I took my mother's life, there were complications and she died of blood loss thus my grandfather the clan leader named me and hatched a plan to use me against my father's lord. He started training me from the time I could walk turning me into a weapon against my father. The clan hated me because I looked like the enemy like my father the only difference was my eyes they were the same jade green as my mother's. my grandfather told me once that a demon who feels no hatred is one who's fangs are sharpest I didn't understand until the land of iron destroyed the land of ashes and my mother's clan because it was my grandfather who helped me escape the day everything was lost love is strength Naruto find those who care about you and protect them become a demon without hatred prove them right and wrong at the same time" Akuma said rising from his seat and placing the payment for his meal on the counter and pulled a single sword from his belt "Happy Birthday Naruto" he said as he placed the sword in the boys hand it was surprisingly light it was a little shorter than the average Katana by only two or three inches. "its name is Kiba no Oni it was given to me when I was younger than you so you should be able to handle it treat it well and get stronger little demon of kindness he said with a smile

"Thank you Akuma this is the best present I ever got I'll be Hokage in no time with this Naruto said ad he slid the blade out to look at his new sword it edge was serrated like a saw and each tooth was razor sharp " what's up with its edge I've never seen a sword like this he said

"It is a jagged blade type Katana a specialty of the land of ashes it makes it easier to cut through bones and armor" Akuma said as he turned to leave I hope to see you again one day Naruto but for now I must go where ever the winds take me goodbye." And with that he left once out side he was met by a person he had not expected to see.

"That was really a kind thing you did for him you know" the old man said to Akuma as they met.

"Ah Hokage what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you in person" Akuma said exaggeratingly

"Naruto is like a grandson to me and I came to thank you for what you have done for him" the old Kage said kindly yet still held an air of power about him.

"Like I told him I saw a little of me in him we are kindred spirits" Akuma said looking up to the starry night sky "i must be on my way places to go people to meet" he said walking down the dark street and into the night.

"Naruto I have good news for you" The Hokage said Walking up to the boy as he was eating his seventh bowl of ramen as he eyed the sword that Naruto now had across his back.

"Oh hey old man it's good to see you" Naruto said smiling then hugged the old Kage

"Naruto where did you get that sword from" asked the Hokage

"It's a birthday present from my new friend Akuma he protected me from some drunken morons tonight." Naruto ranted? "So what is the good news?"

"The good news is that you will be allowed to inter the academe this year" the old man replied "and I might have something for you to use with that new gift of yours" after that the two of them left Ichiraku's they went back to his office. Once in his office Naruto told the third Hokage the events of the entire night including the story that Akuma told him and Ayame.

"Naruto I'm sorry that you had to go through that tonight" he said apologetically.

"It's ok old man I met an interesting person who helped me and got a great gift so it all equals out in the end" Naruto said with a large smile.

"Here it is" he said pulling an old scroll out of his desk I was given this by an old friend I once met on the battlefield and I never had much use for it since I don't use a sword he continued as handed the boy the scroll.

"Thanks old man" Naruto yelled enthusiastically as he hugged the man who he saw as a grandfather with tears in his eyes. After He received his gift he went home to get some much needed rest. It would be another month before he would have to go to the academe. When he awoke the next morning he opened the scroll that was given to him by the Hokage and it read…

_Ookami no Getsu Ryuu _

_ This style of swordsmanship relies on speed in short bursts it was it also uses both the basic slashes in conjunction with Battojutsu the art of sword drawing. This simple style is easy to use and effective against small groups as well as single fighters. The first sets of techniques are listed below in green._

As Naruto read on he rushed out not caring that he had not yet eaten breakfast he rushed out to the nearest training field that was set up for anyone these were mostly just open fields that were off by themselves as Naruto was practicing with his new sword he hadn't noticed a new presence aside from weasel his ever present Anbu guard for the week, weasel was one of the three that Naruto actually liked the first was dog he would usually stop the drunken bigots before he got too hurt the same was true for cat she was also in Naruto's kind she had been assigned on last year's birthday and had left him a piece of candy, and finally weasel he was nice to him he usually was the one watching him so he was very familiar. Naruto was currently trying to get down his first Battojutsu.

"Hi there" came an energetic female voice from behind him braking his concentration and almost fall over. He turned to see a young girl with brown hair in buns in a white shirt, cream colored pants right behind him

"Oh hi" He replied dusting himself off

"So what's your name?" she asked

"I'm Naruto what's yours?" He asked getting back into his stance

"My name is Tenten so Naruto what are you doing out here she asked before she realized the scroll on the ground and the fact that He had a sword on his hip.

"I'm learning to use this style here for my new sword" he said looking at her strangely due to the fact that she was inches away from his sword which was still attached to his hip.

"This is a really rare weapon" Tenten squealed "can I see it"

"I guess so" Naruto said as he drew the blade from its sheath showing off the unique serrated edge, Causing stars to form in Tenten's eyes. "You must really like weapons" he observed.

"Yea there the best where did come by this little gem" she asked

"A birthday gift from the man who saved me" Naruto said looking at the blade in his hand

"So are you in the academe I don't remember seeing you last year" she asked getting out some kunai to practice with of her own.

"No I start this year I just got this yesterday" he raised his sword

"Oh ok so I'm a year older than you so you want to practice together until we start in a month" she asked

"Shure Tenten maybe we could even be friends" he said looking at the ground

"Hey I thought we already were friends" she said in a mock hurt voice

"We are friends but you know I meant that maybe we could get to know each other better outside training he said and so over the next month Tenten and Naruto would train everyday together they became fast friends and thought each other many things during the first week Naruto had finished with the first Battojutsu and started the katas, and by the second week Tenten had started teaching him how to throw a kunai during that time Tenten had found out how stealthy Naruto could be in one case where Naruto snuck into the Uchiha clan compound and stung Fugaku Uchiha's underwear all over the village as flags without being caught. By the third week the two would make daily trips to Ichiraku's and then to her father's store which to Naruto's surprise the man actually liked him and due to the eight year olds never ending stamina he was offered a job part time doing little odds and ends like moving crates of old stock that was never sold and helping with the forge by working the bellows this way Tenten had someone else helping her and she got to spend more time with Naruto finally only three days remained the academe would open for another year it was time that the third promised to get Naruto new clothes. The only times that the shops would even sell to Naruto was when he was with the third so like every other year the boy would get new clothes after some time in the shops Naruto had picked out his wardrobe it consisted of black anbu style pants with a burnt orange belt used to hold his sword a black Gi like shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back worn open over a mesh shirt. And now it was official he was ready to start the academe.

The first two years at the academe were good he had made a couple of friends including one Sasuke Uchiha whose hair resembled the back side of a duck. That was until one fateful night Naruto and Sasuke who had started training with each other during the first year were headed for the Uchiha compound for one of the weekly dinner and progress reports which come to find out Most Uchiha actually respected Naruto for some reason did like him around. The two boys stumbled into a hellish nightmare blood and bodied everywhere the Uchiha clan was under attack they both hurried to the sound of fighting once there Naruto hit his knees the shock hit him the one person he was closer to other than Sasuke was being held by the thought still struggling, she was Minari Uchiha Sasuke's third cousin a cute little girl she looked like most Uchiha with raven colored hair and black eyes yet she to Naruto was Beautiful, even Sasuke would tease the two knowing that they liked each other. One word slipped Naruto's mouth "why" as she was run through by her assailant tears poured from the blonds eyes as he dropped her like trash it was at this point Fugaku joined the ones out side he too was felled by the monster that had once been Itachi Uchiha now Naruto's rage was to the boiling point the last people in the yard alive were Mikoto and Sasuke but before he could reach them Naruto had snapped blood red chakra bubbled from him cloaking him he let out a primal roar as he attacked

"Shit!" Itachi cursed the fact that of all people to be with Sasuke tonight it had to be him with this much of Kyuubi's chakra He could sense that the Hokage and seven anbu were quickly approaching "Sorry Naruto but I have to escape for now I'm sorry" he said forcing Naruto's eyes level with his own and hit him with a strong genjutsu to put the boy out for quite a while tossing the boy to his mother he fled as fast as he could.

Naruto found himself in a dark sewer like place it had pipes running along the walls. It was dark and not too hard to follow there was only one way with a little light. He walked along until he came to a massive chamber with a giant cage with rusty looking bars that one couldn't see past. Naruto walked up to the gate and saw that it was held shut by a piece of paper with the kanji for seal. As he neared the bars two blood red silted eyes opened an the creature behind the gate spoke in a booming voice

"**So my jailer has come to pay me a visit"** said the creature

"Who are you?" asked a confused Naruto

"**Boy I Am the Kyuubi No Kitsune greatest of the tailed beasts" **The Kyuubi spoke boastfully

"What Your supposed to be dead the forth killed you right" yelled a stunned Naruto

**"Boy you can't kill a tailed beast you can only seal us away and that the reason I hate you damn Uzumaki and your damn chakra**" ranted the Tailed beast from his prison.

"What do you mean by you hate the Uzumaki I've never done anything to you" Naruto yelled still very pissed

**"I have spent almost the whole last century locked inside you damn Uzumaki and it beginning to get on my last nerve you stupid human"** the Kyuubi yelled back slamming into the gate hard

"I want to hear more on the Uzumaki so tell me oh grate Fuzz ball in my head what you Know" Naruto said pulling in one of Kyuubi's whiskers

**"Why don't you go ask your Damn Hokage about your own clan and leave me alone I want to sleep you hairless monkey"** Kyuubi yelled causing the entire inner world collapse and him to wake up. Looking around he could see he was in the hospital he could see that Sasuke and Mikoto were both in the room along with the Hokage

"Looks like your finally awake Naruto" the old man spoke first

Yea and we need to talk about the fuzz ball and I want to know about my clan Naruto eyes turned on the man in Dead seriousness.

**Hey a few thing her you may have noticed one Mikoto is still alive this will have a huge impact on Naruto and Sasuke's relationship as friends yes Naruto did like one of the Uchiha girls this will cement Naruto's resolve later on now please Read and review writer out :P **


	2. Chapter 2

Way of the Demon

I don't own anything but my oc's

Chapter: 2 the truth and Graduation gifts

The room fell silent as the old kage's eyes widened "now Naruto it is not the time or place for this." Said the old man

"Then please tell me you knew about the grumpy fuzz ball in my guts said Naruto as he sat up

"Naruto I will tell you about everything once you finish the academe not before ok" said the third trying to defuse the situation. Mikoto could Naruto stay with you and Sasuke i think it would be good for them both he said as the Uchiha woman just nodded. Naruto had gotten out of the hospital bed and began his trek back to the Uchiha compound with Mikoto and Sasuke the whole time his thoughts were on Minari and the man who killed her. They nearly reached the entrance to the compound when he was snapped out of his thoughts by hands clasped on his shoulders

"Naruto did you hear what we just said Mikoto" asked looking down at the boy in concern

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mikoto I was just deep in thought" he said scratching the back of his neck

"Are you sure you're ok man you don't look so great" Sasuke asked

"No I'm not ok I feel empty in side I know you two lost more but seeing her killed like that it makes me want to rip him to shreds for the first time in two years I felt hatred for anyone but most of all i felt betrayed" Naruto said with a downcast look

"Why would you feel betrayed Naruto you barely spoke to Itachi Sasuke said with a slight bit of poison.

"Weasel that was him the nice anbu guys who looked after me I'd know that armor anywhere" Naruto said tears threatening to fall.

"What are you talking about Naruto" Sasuke said louder now

"Sasuke that's enough he will tell you, there is no reason to get angry so calm down" Said Mikoto in a calming voice that seemed to defuse the situation instantly. "As you were saying Naruto" she ushered him to continue.

While I was on my own before the academe the old man had at least one anbu looking after me at all times because when I was five I was almost killed by some drunken villagers and I was found three hours later in a pool of blood by Weasel and taken to the hospital after that it was mostly Weasel, cat and dog who looked after me. And the moment Itachi brought you to class I knew he and weasel were the same person I…I he started crying why does every on leave or hurt me" Naruto dropped to his knees tears fully streaming down his face

"Naruto I'm…sorry I had no idea" Sasuke said looking at his friend in the entire two years he had never seen this side of him '_so it was the same kind of betrayal as mine he saw weasel, Itachi like I did an older brother and protector_' it was this time tears had also started to fall from his own eyes. Looking at the two boys in front of her Mikoto smiled '_looks like his mask just shattered I wonder how the world_ _will_ _take him now, Kushina my friend I will try to make your wish come true_' she thought as she took the two children inside to get some rest after this stressful night. In the days following the massacre the village was slowly returning to normal Naruto and Sasuke had doubled their training and currently they were sitting at the edge of the training field talking

"Sasuke" Naruto called out trying to get his friend attention

"Yea Naruto what's up" the black haired boy said from his perch in the tree

"I don't like feeling weak like that and I don't want to lose anyone I care for ever again" Naruto said looking out over the village

"Yea I know what you mean" Sasuke said "I couldn't do a thing"

"Well then let's make a pact right here and now" Naruto said jumping up drawing his sword as Sasuke joined him on the ground. "Here and now I pledge that I Naruto Uzumaki shall never let a friend die in my sights as long as I am able to breath he called out slicing his hand open to draw the blood

"I Sasuke Uchiha also pledge to protect everyone I care about as long as I have life in my veins" he said as he ran a kunai over his own palm taking their cut hands slamming them together they called out at the same time

"On this blood I swear I will protect all that I can in my sight" the sight that made the hidden anbu in the dog mask to smile at the younger generation. After their vow the boys continued to grow as the weeks turned in to months it was almost the end of their third year at the academe. It has been two months since Sasuke had started teaching Naruto how to do the fireball jutsu. And every time he tried to use it, it would explode in his face.

"Alright one more time" yelled Naruto from the Uchiha grounds as he ran through the hand seals "Fireball Jutsu" he yelled as he inhaled sharply but as he went to turn the air and chakra in his lungs into fire, as he exhaled another explosion blasted right in front of his face sending him sprawling backwards his face blackened from the blast.

"What is going on out here" Mikoto called out coming out of the main house.

"Sorry about that mom but Naruto just can't use Fireball jutsu it just keeps exploding on him. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Well you to it might be a type confliction" she replayed looking at the two.

"Type conflictions what are you talking about Mrs. Mikoto" Naruto said as he sat up still on the ground with a soot covered face.

"You boys do know the chakra elements don't you" she asked

"Yea wind fire earth water and lightning" Sasuke and Naruto chimed in

Yes those are the ones now wait right here for second she said coming back holding a stack or odd off white slips of paper here boys you both take one she said handing the paper to the two boys. Ok now then this is chakra paper it can allow you to see the element of your chakra" she said forcing her chakra through the piece of chakra paper to demonstrate it quickly burst into flame see my element like most Uchiha is fire.

"Ok let me try" Sasuke quickly coping what his mother did although his crumpled up then burned "well what happened why was mine different" He asked

"There was nothing wrong Sasuke you have two elements lightning and fire this is good now how about you Naruto" she continued

Naruto forced his chakra through the paper and it was shredded into hundreds of pieces he looked dumfounded and asked "did I do something wrong"

"No that was one of the most potent wind elements I have ever seen outside of the sand village" Mikoto said

"So is that the reason my fire jutsu keeps exploding in my face" Naruto asked

"Wind and fire can cause explosions but if used correctly they complement each other quite well" she said "I might have something for you Naruto since you can't use fire she then retrieved a scroll from the house this is a wind jutsu that is on par with the fire ball jutsu she tossed the scroll to Naruto and left to finish lunch.

"Well let's get" started Naruto said reading over the scroll this jutsu was a lot easier for him to get he got it down before the academe year was up and so another summer of working with Tenten's father this year though she had graduated from the academe so he saw her less and less as she was now a genin and had missions and squad meetings Naruto liked one of her teammates but the Hyuga was a bit of an asshole. Over the three weeks that the academe was out was a good time for every student to get some outside help from parents or other outside source as well as earn some extra income of their own Naruto had started working at the weapon shop over three years ago and he had been promised he would be given a chance to work the forge this year he was only making Kunai and shuriken but he was also being taught how to upgrade his Kiba no Oni to a Chakra sword but it would be a while before he had the skill for that. Over the summer Naruto had had grown he still ate ramen at a pace that would make an Akamichi proud, eating with Sasuke and his mother caused him to grow so that he was just a little taller than Sasuke as the final year or the academe came close to its end Naruto had tried to explain to his teachers that he had too much, and too dense Chakra to perform the clone jutsu causing his grades to slip at the final exam he failed the ninjutsu portion. Then he was told by Mizuki that about a sketchy makeup exam after that he went to talk to the third about it

"Old man I failed the exam again because the stupid Clone Jutsu and the strangest thing happened Mizuki sensei gave me a makeup exam that just didn't feel right to me so I came to you first" Naruto said sitting in the chair if front of the old man's large desk.

"What was this makeup exam Naruto" The old man asked truly curiously

"He told me to steal the forbidden scroll and meet him in the forest just outside of the village". Naruto said nonchalantly as he looked at the man he considered a grandfather.

"Then complete this Makeup exam so we can catch this man in the act I will put an ambu tale on you to make sure the traitor dose not escape consider this your first mission as a genin Naruto Uzumaki" said the Hokage in a serious voice handing a leaf headband to Naruto

"Yes Hokage He said as he left the office he slipped the head band and new mission scroll into his pouch. Later that night he arrived at the Hokage tower and was handed the forbidden scroll and left for the forest. He arrived early and began the exam by learning the shadow clone jutsu it took him an hour to get the Jutsu down until Iruka showed up Hey there Iruka sensei Naruto called out from a branch high above the chunin below

"Naruto what did you do" said the academe teacher looking at the big scroll that Naruto had behind him.

"Here this should clear things up Naruto said tossing his mission scroll to the chunin. Iruka looked at the scroll it read

_Mission__: Draw out the Traitor and allow Anbu to capture_

_Rank__: C_

_Subject: __Traitor Mizuki only engage if nessasery___

_Agent__: Genin Naruto Uzumaki _

_ Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi _

"Under the name of the Hokage was the official seal of the Hokage". Naruto is this for real Iruka asked.

"Yes Mizuki sensei is a traitor he tried to set me up but I went to the old man about it first and he promoted me and gave me this mission because I'm the one he tried to set up" Naruto said as a shadowy figure started to show himself.

"It's good you showed Naruto Mizuki said snidely eyeing Iruka

"Sorry you're not getting this scroll traitor Naruto said putting on his village headband.

"You little bastard you I'm going to kill you" Mizuki snarled out pulling out one of his giant shuriken from his back as Naruto pulled a sealing scroll and unsealed Kiba no Oni from it placing it on his belt he thought _'Dammit the anbu aren't here yet this couldn't be worse'_.

"Iruka Sensei I could use some help holding this guy off while the old man's anbu take their sweet ass time getting here" Naruto said dropping into his stance with his hand just above his handle

"I think I could help not sure how long though Mizuki is the stronger of the two of us" said a weary Iruka.

"Why are you helping the demon Iruka you know it killed your parents" Mizuki said trying to stir up chaos. Causing Naruto to burst out in laughter

"You know Mizuki sensei you of all people I thought would know the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed inside" Naruto said trying to catch his breath.

"What you already know about the fox" Iruka asked

"Yea two years ago when Itachi attacked his family I happened to be hanging out with Sasuke at the time and I met the grumpy fuzz ball then" he said shrugging his shoulders

"I don't care what you are your still gonna die!" Mizuki yelled hurling the big shuriken at the two down below barely missing Iruka's head.

"Iruka Sensei, can you through some shuriken" Naruto asked

"Sure what do you plan to do Naruto" Iruka asked throwing six shuriken towards Mizuki while Naruto ran through some hand seals

"Grate Breakthrough Jutsu!" Naruto called out, exhaling a torrent of compressed air speeding up the shuriken and pinning Mizuki to the trunk of the tree he was standing on two in the shoulders two in the wrists and the last two hit him in the knee caps. Naruto then jumped to where Mizuki was pinned and performed a half draw driving the pommel of his sword into the man's gut knocking him out cold as the anbu arrived.

"Naruto where did you learn that jutsu from" asked Iruka

"Mrs. Mikoto gave me the scroll after the fireball jutsu kept exploding in my face my" Naruto said as he headed to the Hokage's office. As he walked into the office he handed the scroll back to Hiruzen. "There you go old man anbu have Mizuki now Naruto said

"Good job Naruto you have just completed your first mission" Hiruzen said "although I heard you had complications"

"Yes I was followed by Iruka and together we were able to beat him before the anbu arrived" clarified Naruto

"Alright then he shall also receive payment for this mission as well you are dismissed" the old Kage said rubbing his temples as he went back to the paperwork he had piled up on his desk. Two days later it was squad selections and Naruto walked into class with his headband now holding his sword on his hip.

"What the heck are you doing here you failed" screeched out a pink haired girl.

"Sakura shut up you are giving me a headache" Naruto said holding his ears

"So Naruto what happened you did fail so how are you here right now" Sasuke asked his friend

"Yea but the staff forced my failure so the Hokage promoted me but still put me as dead last but at least I passed so it's all good". Naruto replied as he sat next to Sasuke.

"Move Naruto" demanded Sakura

"No I'm sitting next to my friend and there are plenty of seats left, so make me. Naruto said irritatingly. This made Sakura very angry, then she drew back and let fly a punch while Naruto used the substitution Jutsu so that she hit Kiba a feral looking boy square in his face effectively waking the poor dog using boy up painfully he reappeared next to Hinata. So Hinata how are you to day Naruto asked the shy blue haired girl

"I-I'm o-ok N-Naruto" She stuttered out .then he placed his arm over her shoulder '_Naruto is touching me it's like a dream come true ok Hinata just don't_' she thought until "eep" as he pulled her close and she blushed red as a tomato and fainted with a big smile on her face. _'Damn she fainted again at least she lasted a little longer this time'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he was being hounded by his resident fan girls.

"Sasuke is mine" Ino pig Sakura yelled at a blond haired girl wearing purple

"Fat chance forehead girl I will be the one to marry Sasuke" Ino said triumphantly

"Do I get a say in this Sasuke" he yelled forcing the two girls off of him

"Alight now settle down you kids settle down" Iruka yelled using his bighead Jutsu causing all of the new genin in the room to quickly to find their seats. "No it is time to assign teams" he continued and Naruto tuned out the first six teams until he called out his name, "Team seven will be the following Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha your jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake

"Oh yea true love conquers all" She screeched causing all those in the room to cover their ears.

"Ahem if I can continue Miss Haruno" Iruka called out "as I was saying team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, your jonin Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi, And since team nine is still in circulation team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi your Jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Iruka just finished when he heard a loud yell

"What the Hell Forehead girl gets Sasuke on her team and all I get is Fat ass and lazy that is so wrong" Ino yelled

"All teams are set up by the Hokage so shut up and wait for your sensei to arrive" Iruka said angrily. Over the next two hours all the sensei had arrived and left with their respective team still in the room were three Naruto who was asleep Sasuke who was watching the clouds through the window and Sakura who was staring at Sasuke. Naruto was awoken by the door sliding opened to reveal am man wearing the standard jonin clothing and a mask on the lower part of his face his head band covering one of his eyes with gravity defying silver hair.

"My first impression of you guys is your boring" he said looking bored "Meet me on the roof in five minutes" he said before disappeared in a swirl of leaves. On the roof he was waiting for the three Genin. "Now let's get to know one another" Kakashi said

"How are we supposed to do that Kakashi sensei" Sakura asked

"Well share a little about ourselves you know likes, dislikes, dreams thing like that" Kakashi said eye smiling.

"How about you go first Kakashi Sensei" Naruto said

"Well My name is Kakashi Hatake My likes are mine and my dislikes I don't feel like telling as for my dream well I don't real have one. He said "well you first Pinky" he pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno my like is" she looks as Sasuke and giggles "I hate Ino pig and Naruto" she said venomously, "And my dream is to" she looks at Sasuke and blushes

"Ok you Next Blondie" he said pointing at Naruto

"Ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki My likes are Ramen my friends and my sword, my dislikes are People who can't tell the difference between the scroll and the kunai that is sealed inside, people who hurt my friends and loved ones and the three minute it takes to make ramen, my dream is to become Hokage and protect those close to me". He said with fire in his eyes

"Finally you Uchiha" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke

"Ok my Name is Sasuke Uchiha my likes are my family, training and my mother's cooking, my dislikes are people who hurt those close to me, traitors, and my brother. My dream is to restore my clan to its former glory and to protect those close to me as well as bring my brother to justice. Sasuke said his and Naruto's eyes darkened at that.

Ok you three tomorrow you three will be given a test to see if you guys can be genin. Kakashi said seriously.

"What we already took a test in the academe" Sakura yelled

"That test was to weed out those not fit to be ninja the real test is given by the jonin Sensei of the squad" said Kakashi "so meet me at Training ground seven at eight and don't eat breakfast you'll just throw up" he said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Sasuke tell your mom I might be late I have to go talk to the Hokage" Naruto said walking away.

"Ok man she wanted to see me anyway so I'll tell her Sasuke said left as well.

-With Naruto-

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office around four o clock and decided head straight up. As Naruto entered the room Hiruzen quickly had to hide the little orange book that quite a few males had in the village Hey old man you said that once I was a genin you would tell me about the Uzumaki clan so I came right here after meeting our late ass sensei Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"Ok Naruto the first thing you must know is that the Uzumaki can was not of this village, the old Kage said looking from under his hat. The Uzumaki clan came from the whirlpool village.

"Is there any way I could go there" Naruto asked hoping that there was.

"No the village itself was destroyed during the second grate ninja war during which you mother was brought here as a child to become the next Jinchuruki of the fox" said Sarutobi and the ruins are protected by blood seals so that no one not of Uzumaki blood could enter, and as far as I can tell you, is that you are the last of the Uzumaki.

"Oh who was my mother" Naruto asked down cast

"Her Name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was one of the strongest Kunoichi in the village" he said. After the meeting Naruto left the office he headed back to the Uchiha compound he had been told that the clan's specialties were in Seals and kenjutsu.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke Arrived home after he lost Sakura and Ino he made it back to the compound and told his mother that Naruto would be back later. His mother then led him to the Uchiha armory she told him that when he graduated he would be given his choice of weapon to specialize in. Sasuke was led into the armory were he quickly found a pair of short double edged chakra fangs that sparked his interest

"These are the weapons I want" Sasuke said still admiring the fangs after choosing his weapon he waited for Naruto to arrive so they could have dinner. After the food Sasuke finaly having weapon challenged Naruto to a spar although Mikoto made them use Wooden training weapons they still went all out as they got ready for tomorrows test.

**Cliffhanger so tell me what you think please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Way of the Demon

I don't own Naruto only my oc's

Chapter: 3 Shinobi Life blues

Naruto and Sasuke had left the Uchiha compound after being forced to eat breakfast by Mikoto the two boys had found out how terrifying for a small woman she could be just be with just a smile. Sakura came into the training ground about ten minutes after the boys. As the time went by Naruto found a comfy tree limb to sit in as he pulled out a cherry wood flute inlaid with a fox image and began to play. Sakura noticed that the beautiful music Naruto had been playing held a sad quality about it

"Hey Naruto Where did you learn to play so good" Sakura called out to her blond teammate

"Weasel taught me when I was six" said Naruto as his song ended

"Who is this weasel person anyways" Sakura said snidely

"I thought that flute looked familiar so it was Itachi who taught you" asked Sasuke "you're thinking of her again aren't you?"

"Yea I miss her, almost three years" he said looking up to the sky

"Who are you two talking about" Sakura asked looking confused at the strange conversation going on.

"Minari Uchiha My cousin and Naruto's to be Fiancé"

"What! Your telling me Naruto's engaged". She screeched.

"No, she is dead now and it was going to happen when I became a chunin Naruto Huffed in an aggravated manner and started playing again effectively ending the conversation. Team seven just sat listening to Naruto play the flute waiting on Kakashi to arrive. Two hours they waited when he finally showed up.

"Ok now" he said putting an alarm clock on one of the wooden posts that were in the training grounds and said "this test is for you three to get a bell get one and you pass don't and you fail and if you don't come ready to kill you won't even get close you have till noon." said the cycloptic jonin as the three bolted away Naruto ran into the woods making three shadow clones sending one to distract Kakashi one to collect Sakura as he went to talk to Sasuke

-Naruto-

He ran to where Sasuke had run off to. "Sasuke over here" Naruto called out

"What man I'm trying to hide" Sasuke said quietly watch you'll like this He said pointed to where his clone was confronting Kakashi.

-Kakashi and Naruto clone-

Ok let's see what this year's dead last can do Said Kakashi trying to goad him into a rash decision. In response the clone smirked as he drew the sword from his belt held it parallel to his waist out from his body

"Ookami no Getsu Ryuu" he called out as he flicked out of sight, Kakashi felt a rush of wind as the clone re appeared behind the one eyed Jonin "Did you hear it, the cry of the night, First Phase Mikazuki" it said sheathing the sword with a click, as Kakashi was replaced by a puff of smoke and a split log. "Damn Substitution Jutsu" he cursed.

"That was a good try Naruto but you shouldn't let your opponent get behind you" said Kakashi as he formed the tiger hand seal leaf village secret finger jutsu he sped forward thrusting his hands forward into the clone's ass causing it to dispel.

-Naruto and Sasuke-

"So you finally got down the first phase nice" Sasuke commented

"Yea I only got it down this week it's still not complete I need to be faster" Naruto replied now let's show him what we can really do said Naruto with a fox like grin on his face as both burst through the tree line Naruto hurled three shuriken as Sasuke ran through the hand seals and called out

"Grand fireball jutsu" breathing out a massive ball of red hot flames causing the jonin to jump backwards to avoid It, only to hear Naruto call out his own jutsu.

"Grate Breakthrough jutsu yelled the blond shooting a blast of compressed air into the Fireball causing it to expand at an alarming rate causing the jonin to Shunshin away to try to find the last member of the team. "Looks like we win Kakashi Sensei" Naruto yelled as his last shadow clone arrived with Sakura. Looking back at the three only to see them holding the bells smiling, he quickly looked to his waist to see that the string along with his pants had been cut.

Ok you three pass you will meet at this training ground every morning except Saturdays and Sundays for team training before missions which start one week from today.

The week passed and team seven started doing missions or as Naruto called them chores the found that they did not like them they were easy and almost all the clients glared at Naruto some tried not to pay him once the mission was complete. Although with a little convincing from Kakashi those quickly changed their attitudes. At almost a month the trio had done twenty five D ranked missions and they were on the twenty sixth their mission to capture the land of fire's Daimyo's wife's pet cat the holy terror of all leaf genin Tora.

"This is Fox I'm in position one" said Naruto as he looked around a tree

"This is Raven I'm in position two" Sasuke call through his communicator

"This is cherry blossom I'm in position now Sakura said moving into position

"This is leader can you confirm the target" Kakashi asked

"Color matches red bow on the left ear Target confirmed! Sasuke said looking at the cat in front of him

"Commence mission Catch Tora" Kakashi said as all three gave an affirmative

"Right!" as they sprang into action trying desperately trying to catch the damn cat. Every time one of the team got close to catching the quote Demon cat it somehow seemed to get away. Finally they cornered the cat and caught it although the male members had to be restrained before they killed the damn thing so they made they made their way towards the Hokage tower

"Lord Hokage Team seven reporting in Kakashi said bowing in front of the old kage.

"Report Kakashi" said Hiruzen

"Team seven has captured Tora and is ready to turn in the mission"

"Alright bring her in the Hokage said as his chunin assistant brought in a heavy set Woman in an expensive kimono. As the Genin received their payment their thoughts were similar as they watched her crush the Cat in a death hug Naruto: '_Serves you right you damn cat"_ Sasuke: _Stupid Feline this is what happens when you scratch me'_ Sakura: '_I would feel sorry for you but you made my life hell during this_ _mission'_

"Hokage is there any missions available?" Asked Kakashi

Well there is cleaning out the Inazuka Kennels, Weeding out the lower fields, cleaning up the anbu training fields" he ran down the list and was cut off

"No please no more chores please old man we need a better mission" Naruto cried tears flowing like waterfalls on his face

"Naruto! Show some respect" Iruka scolded you're just a green Genin you still need …

"It is ok Iruka" Hiruzen said. "Kakashi do you believe them ready For a C rank according to their record they have reached the recommended level of D ranks"

"Yes Hokage I was going to request a C rank today" Kakashi replied

"Ok send him in" Hiruzen called to his assistant. The three genin were nervous and excited to meet their first real client but the man who came through the door was a drunk and smelled terrible.

"Hey I thought I paid for ninja not brats I got a blond who looks like he can't even handle his weapon, and a boy who modeled his hair style after a duck's ass and a little girl" at this Naruto's eyes shadowed over as his bangs covered them and in a blur of motion and a resounding click Naruto drew his sword and cut the bottle of sake off at the point just under his hand and Sasuke had disappeared, split his hat in two and returned to his place in line with a satisfied Naruto and a still fuming Sakura

"Still not good enough Tazuna" asked Hiruzen the dumbfounded old bridge builder just nodding. Ok this is Tazuna a bridge builder from the land of waves and he has paid for a simple escort and guarding mission till he completes the bridge that will connect wave and fire". He continued

"Alright team seven you leave in two hours meet at the village gates this mission is for at least two weeks" Kakashi said

"Right" All three said in unison. Two hours later found Naruto sitting in the tree adjacent to the gates playing his flute Sasuke was napping underneath it as Sakura showed up shortly after Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi showed up on time on time with Tazuna in tow. Ready to get on the road Naruto jumped out of the tree landing next to Sasuke waking the sleeping Uchiha as team seven left the sun beat down on them two hours of walking found an oddity a puddle seeing as it hadn't rained in at least week and the heat of summer was in full blast the puddle could not have been there Kakashi said not to worry about it not even a minute later two figures burst from the puddle and rapped Kakashi in a chain made of shuriken and shredded the one eyed jonin.

"one down three to go" one of the men said, now getting a good look at the two who killed their sensei the two were from the village hidden in the mist according to their head bands a long gash going through them the two were missing nin their faces was mostly covered by a rebreatheres Sakura slid into a defensive stance in front of Tazuna as Naruto drew his sword and Sasuke flicked a kunai catching the chain embedding it into the tree behind the two ninja who detached the chain from the gauntlets

"If I win first you pay my ramen tab for a month" Naruto called out

"Deal but if I win you have to read it" Sasuke replied with the deal struck both boys shot forward each to their own opponent Sasuke was a little faster than Naruto and got to his first ducking under a wild strike from the missing nin his right fang carving a shallow gash across the older man's belly then kicking him in the head sending the man to the ground a bleeding mess distracting the other brother fighting Naruto.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!", Yelled Naruto as he drove the pommel of his sword into his opponent's solar plexus and finished with a server elbow to the face the moment the man hit the ground Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and tied up the two men and sent word to the anbu

"You three did well" said Kakashi as he rounded on the three Genin and the client "you on the other hand have some explaining to do, this was supposed to be a c rank mission meaning bandits at most these two are chunin ranked missing nin from the hidden mist village"

"I'm sorry it's just the land of waves is a very poor country" over the next fifteen minutes Tazuna went through how the ruthless business tyrant Gato had taken over all free trade in Wave.

"So what do you think should we continue" Kakashi asked

"I won't abandon the mission Kakashi sensei it would be just plain wrong" Naruto exclaimed while cleaning his sword.

"I couldn't even if I tried my mother would kill me" causing Sasuke shudder to think on how his mom would react

"I'm with them Sensei" said Sakura

"Ok then its settled we will continue this mission as an a class mission from here on in you three need to be on guard" Kakashi commanded

"Right" replied all three of the young ninja, as they headed towards their location

**Read review please I need your opinions RS out **


	4. Chapter 4

Way of the Demon

Chapter 4: letter and a Demons resolve

"You lost Naruto By the leaf code you must comply Kakashi said

"I know I just don't want to do this you guys don't want to see me cry do you" Naruto complained

"I know it's hard but Come on Naruto you have been holding on to that letter for two years everyone needs closure" that had been the reason Sasuke had chosen this for the bet Naruto refused to read this letter or even open the last gift from her. The gift was an engagement present she picked out personally for him. Sasuke and Mikoto had both tried many times but Naruto refused every time

"Fine" he yelled as he pulled out a purple envelope carefully not to rip it and pulled the letter free and read it

_To my dearest Naruto _

_ Today I found out through father that you and I to wed you when you make Chunin to say I was surprised would be an understatement, but I was happy and I could not wait I have been hoping that you would be as happy as I am. Dancing to your music always made me happy and I wish to never end. But lately things have been different I realized that just being around you made me happy and it hit me that I am in love with you_

_Forever yours Minari Uchiha _

_P.s. Never lose that smile _

By the end of the letter Naruto had hit his knees and tears fully stained his face the letter on the ground by him. Sakura had taken up the letter her hand over her mouth and tears in the corners of her eyes, the date the letter was written was the same day as the massacre. This fact shocked both Sasuke and Kakashi. It took Them an hour to pull Naruto out of his depression as the day progressed Naruto stayed quiet and to himself Kakashi had noticed the purple tint to the boys eyes and every time anyone got close to him the wind would pick up and force others away. 'This could be a problem he is in a very fragile state and the Kyuubi is starting to take advantage of it'. Thought Kakashi as they walked the small group made their way to the edge of the land of fire and took a boat across the channel to the land of waves the morning mist was thick and Naruto had started playing again this song Sasuke knew all too well it was The song Minari used to dance to but in this mist the wind Naruto was kicking up caused an eerie effect on the others Kakashi swore through his sharingan he saw in the mist an apparition of the girl, made from the boys chakra mixing with the mist and wind. "Alright we are nearing the shore be very alert from here on in" commanded Kakashi causing Naruto to quit playing as he slipped away his flute. As morning continued and the group continued towards their destination a thick mist blanketed the entire road. Hearing a noise in the bushes near by Naruto's purple tinted eyes Narrowed to silted pupils as he flicked a kunai at the sound as if he was running on instincts shortly after a snow white rabbit bolted out from the bushes Kakashi instantly realized something was wrong this time of year rabbits had brown fur. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the sound of metal cutting through the air "GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as he pulled Tazuna to the ground. Sasuke pulled Sakura Down just in time as a giant blade passed over them Naruto had dodged the massive projectile by leaning back as far as his body would allow it flew so close the boy could see his reflection in the blade. The blade of the massive cleaver embedded itself in a large tree ten feet away from the group as a man appeared on the blades handle he was tall short spiked black hair the entire bottom part of his face was covered in bandages his forehead protector was off the side, he wore no shirt and striped pants also he had black camo leg and arm warmers, and finally a sling sheath for the massive Zanbatou.

"Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja" spoke the man in front of them

"Demon of the bloody mist Zabuza Momochi" replied Kakashi staring lazily at the man

"Well I'll be damned another demon" Spoke from above the group.

"You I don't know" Kakashi said looking up at the new comer he was pail with long blood colored hair and jade colored eyes, and a black tattered kimono opened with bandages on his torso

"A-Akuma?" Naruto stepped closer to the man not sure of himself.

"Yes Naruto It's" his words were cut short by a severe coughing fit resulting in blood. Damn it not now" Akuma thought as his vision blurred then faded as he fell he was caught by Zabuza

"Looks like I found myself a lot of money here this guy has a sixty thousand ryo bounty" the missing nin laughed

"Put him down Naruto growled his eyes shone blood red with silted pupils his hair that was normally tied back was flowing wildly as the wind picked up severely around this caused Zabuza to smirk as he drove a kunai into the red haired man's Kidneys then tossed him into a tree. I'll kill you, you bastard Yelled the enraged Jinchuruki as red chakra bubbled out from the genin forming a cloak with a single tail, tears dripped from the boy's eyes.

"Not again Sasuke cursed as he saw his best friend's pain.

"What Going on Sasuke" Sakura asked as she tried to hide behind her crush.

"I can't tell you only Naruto can but I can tell you that that it has happened before and that the last time this happened he watched Minari die in front of him.

"Then why wasn't he put away for it" she asked before every one heard a resounding slap. She started to cry as she lifted her hand to feel her now sore cheek staring at her crush.

"He has been through enough if it wasn't for him being there that night I and my mother would be dead right now he had to watch one of the few people that showed him compassion have a sword run through her hart and die in front of him you have no idea what he has been through to say he was pissed would be an understatement. But he was forced out of his musings as a claw made of pure chakra launch the missing nin through two trees and onto a lake before senbon caught the man in the neck and a hunter nin appeared and carted off the body. When the chakra receded back into Naruto, Akuma had awoken and it started to rain.

"It's been… a long … time my young friend" Akuma rasped "Naruto I'm dying that is a fact … my kidneys have been destroyed I have one last gift for you he said as he pulled the sword off his hip the blade was a katana its sheath and handle were blood red and had no guard instead a silver wolfs head with wide jaws holding the blade "good by my friend this is better at least". He finished by closing his eyes and passing a smile on his face.

"Come on Naruto we'll give him a proper burial when we get to Tazuna's village". Kakashi said as the boy tried to carry his dead friend towards Tazuna's home it took forty minutes to reach Tazuna's village, and find a good place to put the grave as a final tribute Naruto place the first gift as the Grave marker.

"Who was he?" was the only words spoken All present looked to the female member of team seven as Sasuke flinched.

"Akuma was a man who held no hatred towards anyone, he was a survivor from a country that has been forgotten and lost to time, his existence came from hatred and was a demon to his own family just for being born he saved my life and I am proud to have known him" spoke Naruto as he stared off to the distance when everything was said and done and the ninja ate in the room they were staying In Sakura asked something that shocked him

"What was that strange power you used on Zabuza Naruto?"

"First let me ask you what do know about the Kyuubi" Naruto looked down with a hand on his belly.

"Well just that the fourth killed it and that it attacked the village" she replied

"Well that is not true you can't kill a tailed beast, so he did the next best thing he sealed it into a newborn child that way the chakra coils would be able to grow to support the massive chakra beast without burning them out.

You he sealed it in you 'didn't he, she almost yelled it out Naruto just nodded why someone with no… she was cut off by Naruto

"Don't even say it I do have a clan hell my clan has been allies with the leaf village before they were destroyed in the second grate shinobi war where my mother, Kushina Uzumaki was brought here as a child to be the second Container for the Kyuubi and the first was the first's wife Mito Uzumaki Naruto said defensively that's probably why I was chosen anyway because my mother died in childbirth according to records" 'if only you knew Naruto' thought Kakashi from the doorway.

"Alright you three that's enough get some rest were going to train tomorrow" Kakashi called to his team. The night was rough for Naruto Nightmares plagued him as he closed his eyes he relived the deaths of both Minari and Akuma over and over again. Training the next day or as team seven called it hell began with a chakra control technique called tree walking this was something that the boys had not yet perfected and had been working on for a month at a slow pace due to missions and team training. Sakura was quick to complete the exercise Sasuke and Naruto followed shortly after.

"Ok now that is good you three now I was going to let you find out your affinities today but two of you already know" said Kakashi as he called over his three students

Affinities what do you mean Kakashi sensei asked the rosette

"Affinities are the elements your chakra is naturally inclined to"; he said "Now just push a little chakra into the papers I gave you he said and the young ninja did as told Naruto's paper shredded first, 'that's one impressive wind affinity might even be on bloodline levels, that might be from the Kyuubi' thought the silver haired Jonin, Sasuke's paper then crinkled into a ball then burst into flames, 'two affinities at such an age though obvious lightning is his primary'. Finally Sakura's paper soaked through, 'water it fits with both of her teammates.' "Naruto you have a strong wind Affinity which it seems you already know it is known as the battle element it cuts crushes and shreds, I don't really know much about it since I myself have the lightning element. Sasuke you also know your elements right? At the question the Uchiha just nodded. Lastly Sakura your element is water something I have some knowledge of. Said the older ninja.

"So Kakashi sensei how do we train in our Affinities" asked the blond demon vessel

"Well Naruto You have to cut a leaf with only chakra and Sasuke since you already have a grasp on your fire element for the lightning part you have to crinkle a leaf into a ball with chakra alone, and Sakura you have to run your hand over a water's surface using your chakra to move the water he said showing the girl how to move the water." Over the course of the next three days team seven practiced both tree climbing while sparing and elemental training, Naruto's mood hadn't changed much he mostly kept to himself and refused to draw his new sword at all currently the young ninjas and Tazuna's family currently Kakashi was giving praise to the group for their hard work

"Why even try you guys are going to die in the end" spoke Inari his eyes shadowed by his hat

"What was that Naruto practically yelled we have been trying to keep your family safe you little bastard" Naruto anger hit its peak as wind started to whip around the blond,

"Why do you even care what would you know of what we have been through you spoiled ninja wouldn't know suffering" yelled Inari now pissed

"I don't know suffering Hn let me tell you a little about my suffering since I was born I have never known my parents, and been hated, despised, beaten more times than I could count and then there was a little thing called the fox hunt every year on October tenth my birthday where many people tried to kill me including ninja from my own village and until I was ten I didn't even know why also that same day I had to watch one of the most important people in my life have a sword run through her heart in front of me, so i know both pain and suffering they are good friend of mine." Yelled the blond as he got up and left slamming the door behind him leaving the others in the room stunned with the exception of Sasuke who already knew and seen it first hand and a downtrodden Kakashi who had failed to stop it on one or two occasions.

"Is what he said true" asked a teary eyed Sakura

"Yes it is" said Kakashi causing Tsunami to gasp and shed a tear

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about ten minutes of running Naruto stopped he had to let out some aggression his eyes had changed to a bright purple and silted his body burned as the wind seemed to flow around him violently etching the ground littering it with scratches. Memories assaulted him as he hit his knees and let out a loud scream full of anguish as the wind shredded the ground and trees around him. He soon found himself in a dark familiar sewer that was his mind scape "Goddamit just leave me alone!" Naruto yelled as the memories still came as he clutched his head his feet moved on their own as he came to the chamber that housed the Kyuubi.

"**Well welcome my warden what brings you to my humble prison, oh that's right me" **said the fox.

"Shut up you" yelled Naruto as wind whipped around him.

"**Kid you have some real guts but remember just who you're talking to, you think you're the only one hurting in the world"** Said the fox as he started to shrink down. **"Kid I know what you are going through but if you want to fight you must have resolve"** Naruto the felt a hand placed on his shoulder and looked up to see a young man around sixteen he had red slitted eyes and burgundy hair with silver tips with bold whisker marks on his cheeks with nine tales swaying behind him with the same colors as his hair. "**Life is short try not to live in the past kid I have for far too long don't make the same mistakes I did it gives others a foot hold on you" **he said.

"What's your name" Naruto asked as the kyuubi chuckled, "What's so funny"

"Nothing Naruto you are just the first human to actually ask for my real name instead of calling me Kyuubi" said Kyuubi

"Oh" was Naruto's meek response

"Kurama, my given name is Kurama" he said with a smile look its time you wake up Naruto but remember what I said about resolve ad I'll give you a gift you can you can use once you find it he said as one of his clawed fingers glowing with chakra and put it to Naruto's forehead leaving a blood red moon as he awoke to see a young woman leaning over him.

Cliffhanger for you I know I'm evil until later RS out


End file.
